


Enough

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: MSR, teena mulder pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: What does Teena see in her son in the last few years.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Teena Mulder, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Enough

Teena Mulder POV

I remember when you were slightly bigger than your foot with long limbs dangling to the side as I carried you to bed. I remember your baby soft hair and how I would tickle your stomach and knees as your giggles filled my heart. I remember you sweet voice as it rang through my ears like angels singing. I remember the way you dashed around the yard with the neighbors dog, the ease at which things seem to come to you. I remember your sorrow and pain as the world around us crumbled. I remember your eyes as you looked to the great beyond for the answers you sought. I remember the skinned knees, popsicle stains, dirty socks. I remember feeling so happy when you were finally in my arms, and so helpless as I watched you walk out the door to face the world as your own man.

I’ve seen your toothless smile when you caught your first fish. Dried your tears when the other kids called you names. Seen how you cherish others, lay claim to fight the injustices in the world, the need to protect a product of the darkness that consumed all of us. I’ve seen you broken in complete despair in which I wasn’t sure you would ever be able to escape.

But these last few years although we have drifted apart from consequences of my own actions… I’ve seen you loved, more fiercely than I imagined possible. I’ve seen what kindness, faith and unwavering trust has done to your soul. It has made you whole again my darling boy. While I knew I didn’t do nearly enough to deserve a son like you. Your constant determination and resilience has proven to be more than enough for her. She shines brightly for you and you match her light until the stars are jealous. Jealous that such things are possible. That you’ve found a love to fill in the broken pieces in one another, and that love has and will always be more than enough for both of you.


End file.
